Tanks filled with propane or other flammable gases are often sold to individual consumers for use with barbeques or the like. While such tanks are typically labeled with warnings regarding proper transportation, some consumers may not follow such warnings, and simply transport the tanks on the seat or floor of their vehicle. Improper transportation of propane tanks and the like increases the risk of fire, explosion, or other accidents.
Bottles for water coolers may also present transportation challenges for consumers. Such water cooler bottles may be heavy, and subject to tipping and/or rolling when transported in a vehicle without being properly secured. Unsecured water cooler bottles may cause damage to vehicles or injury to occupants when transported.
The inventors have recognized various needs which are currently not satisfied, including needs for apparatus which may be used to securely transport propane tanks and water cooler bottles.